1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication application allowing a user of the communication terminal to create a user voiced message using the communication terminal of the user and to save the user voiced message in a messaging system accessible by the communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many way for creating personal notes or reminders such as, for example, creating conventional paper notes and leaving the notes in an appropriate location to serve as a reminder. Not only do these paper notes create clutter where they are left, the paper notes are only available at one location unless the user remembers to bring the note with him.
Computers (i.e., PCs, laptop, and notebook computers) allow users to leave electronic notes in various calendar, scheduling, and email programs. However, these types of programs require access to the computer for retrieving the messages. Although mobile computers such as laptop and notebook computers allow operation during travel, there are many instances where the user cannot access the information such as while walking and driving. Likewise, many mobile phones provide access to user e-mail and other message services. However, there are many instances which make it difficult, if not impossible, to generate and read e-mail messages or other text-based messages during travel, such as while a user is driving.
Recording devices are available which allow a user to record voiced messages onto a tape or into a digital memory. However, these devices are specifically designed for recording messages and thus constitute a further item that a user must remember to carry. If the user forgets this device, the user is prevented from recording messages and accessing the messages recorded thereon.